tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Exercise and News
Log Title: Exercise and News Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Illarion Location: Valvolux Arena Date: December 15, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Illarion takes status reports in her own fashion. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:00:07 on Sunday, 15 December 2019.' Illarion strides into the Arena with a bit more.. pep in her step then she has had in awhile, finally glad to have shed off that cloak she had been wearing for awhile to hide the changes she had undergone. Delusion arrives soon after, strolling in from the city with the easy pace she uses when patrolling on foot. Discretion floats down onto the floor of the arena; quietly watching the other two. Illarion turns as she gets to the back side of the Arena and faces the two Daughters here, "Takedown may join us shortly.. she got sidetracked by something that came up. Stiletto is on handling somthing for me, with Widget's help.. so this meeting will be just us for the moment." Delusion nods and floats up to sit on the wall around the sandy floor. "So.. what's the subject of the meeting today?" Illarion rolls her shoulders a bit, loosening the joint units there before she chuckles, "We have not had a sparring session in awhile, I need to see how all of you have been keeping up on your training. As well as address the recent events in the city." Discretion quirks an optic ridge. "Oh, like the visits of one Autobot in particular and the rise of certain rumors sparked thereby?" Delusion smirks and drops back down to the floor. "I don't know about my sisters, but I've been keeping up on my sparring." Illarion smiles before her faceplate slides into place, "Oh, I know. More intersted in seeing if you've moved ahead in your training or not." She flicks her arm and her new energy shield blurrs into existance on her arm as a energy mace forms in the other, "So.. tell me about this Scraplet incident." She shifts into a guarded position and waves her hand in a beckoning manner at her Daughters. Delusion takes out her whip and flicks it, sending the tips low in Illarion's direction. "There were scraplets, but they seem to have been acting at another's beck and call, directed by whistles." Discretion 'steps' up into the air and away from the two melee focused combatants and pulls her blaster. "Still don't have enough to figure out who that might have been." Illarion frowns a bit as she steps just a bit to the side and lets her shield deflect the whip at first, "Casualities? Takedown seemed.. hesitant when I first inquired about it." She again sidesteps to try to keep Delusion between her and Discretion, a brief flick of her mace at Delusion more a test then a true attack. "And controlled scraplets? That is mildly unsettling." Delusion moves back to let the mace pass. "One guard during the investigation, devoured." She circles around some before going for a kick to Illarion's shoulder. "And at least one civilian before, it seems." Discretion doesn't bother with going the opposite direction of Illarion. Instead she continues further up into the air and fires off a short blast of electricity towards her shielded side. "I think we may need to calibrate the weapon. Takedown was having issues making it effective..." Illarion shifts her arm just a bit, letting her shield absorb the attack from Discretion though it does flicker a bit before solidifying, "Have there been any incidents since?" She starts to reposition herself again before Delusion's kick lands and sends her stumblng a few steps befire spinning back around and simply slamming her shield towards Delusion, "We promised protection for thsoe who follow us.. I will not be forsworn so easily." Delusion takes the shield slam on her arm to absorb the shock of it, but still staggers back a couple of steps. "I've been listening for further rumors. It's been quiet since." She slides sideways and snaps the whip again, aiming for the shield arm. Discretion swings wide opposite of Delusion, and again fires off a couple short blasts to her CO. "I don't think something like this will put them off, so long as we are seen working on a resolution." Illarion actually just takes the hits from Disc, setting her feet so she doesnt stagger under the hits thouigh they do leave good dents in her heavy armor, "Speaking of rumors.. is there something you wish to speak up about, Delusion?" She turns towards Del at first but spiins and throws her energy shield AT Discrection. Delusion chuckles and comes in close as Illarion targets Discretion, throwing a quick one-two combo with her fists. "No, not that I can think of. Things are proceeding in a satisfactory manner." She smirks. Discretion doesn't react quite fast enough to completely avoid the shield. She con't quite get back on target immediately and satisfies herself with waiting and watching for the moment. Broadband 39.6 FM Decepticon Propaganda Network DJ Banshee says, "Illarion, are you listening?" Illarion 's shield fades and reappears on her arm as she quickly turns to block most of Delusion's punches but the attacks are enough to keep her offstep enough that she can't attack back, "Oh? You do not really believe I would leave it at that?" Broadband Illarion says, "Yes" Broadband 39.6 FM Decepticon Propaganda Network DJ Banshee says, "You mentioned, ze uzzer day, zat if I vanted to find out why you vere mad, to visit Valvolux. Vell, I vant assurances before I do." Delusion follows through with a kick. "No, but it doesn't hurt to practice, does it?" Broadband Illarion says, "<... are grunts as she speaks> I have given my word.. already. Any who enter.. Valvolux are safe. I will not... start a fight, only... finish it." Broadband 39.6 FM Decepticon Propaganda Network DJ Banshee says, "Very vell. Though it sounds like now might nit be zer best time." Discretion floats in closer, flipping a switch on her blaster before pulling the trigger and releasing a laser blast or two. "Only perfect practice makes perfect." Illarion takes the hits, stagging just a bit before she charges at Delusion, spinning at the last second as she tries to sweep Del's feet from under her, "Now come clean, Daughter. What progress have you made?" Delusion trips over the sweep and rolls with it. "Ah! Well, he certainly seems to be fond of me," she grins. "He's committed himself to the chase, at least." Discretion dives down and aims a glurry of kicks at Illarion's back when the other femme stands back up. Illarion is temporarily distracted, "The chase? You were suppose to be getting inside information about the Bots? What EXACTLY have you bee..." But gets caught off as Discrection's kicks hammer solidly into her back and send her tripping over as she tries to avoid landing on Delusion. A moment passes before she rolls onto her abck and stands back up, rolling her shoulder a bit as she stares at Delusion as her faceplate folds back to show her face clearly. Delusion gives Discretion a nod as she settles back into a defensive position, smirk back on her face. "The question is, what kind of information do we want that I don't end up getting by having a friendly chat with Dust Devil? That little pipsqueak is a sieve, always leaking everywhere." Discretion tucks aways her weapon and walks over to lean against the wall of the arena and listen. Illarion shakes her head as she chuckles softly, "You avoided the question.. I asked about /Springer/, not that little turborat." She tilts her head towards Discrction, "Go check on Takedown.. if she is this late something may have occured." Delusion straightens up and shrugs. "I haven't fished for information, because I have no information I'm looking for. We're not looking to target them in raids, last I heard. Harmonex is a known if annoying situation. The last time they stirred trouble was when they came poking around here about the scraplets, and Takedown made them back off. In the meantime, I've monitored Harmonex, hunted rumors here, fought dire wraiths at the pole and tracked down the remnants, as well as spoken with the beast-formers there. Not to mention breaking in a new frame. Maintaining a relationship in case I need it has been all I've had the time to manage lately." She pauses, then smirks. "And he did help with breaking in the frame. I got Vortex in here for a scrap first, but he went down too easy." Illarion simply shakes her head, "I will trust in you in how you handle things... just remeber a angry Wrecker can do some serious damage." She pauses then, "Dire Wraiths?" Delusion nods. "You were otherwise occupied that day, I believe. There was a temporal spatial anamoly at the South Pole that disgorged a small army of said creatures. They wanted to parasitize the inhabitants of Cybertron." She folds her arms. "We killed their leader early on, closing the portal, and chased down the rest. At least one who came through claims to be their enemy, though she is bonded to a similar creature, feeding in the same manner they do. I'd recommend keeping an optic on her if she were in town, but she seems rational." Illarion frowns as she flicks her arms, both weapoings disappering back to their approriate storage slots, "She is possessed?" Delusion coils the whip at her side and nods. "She is. And she does not speak our language, either- the possessing entity does. It can detect others of its kind, and took pleasure in hunting them down. That much was certainly genuine." Illarion crosses her arms, "Are we sure it isn't.." She pauses as she tries to find the right words, "That the 'being' is not just a front?" Delusion shakes her head. "Not certain, no. Short of trapping her ourselves to run a battery of tests, we can't be. And we don't have an expert on the creatures in the first place, so we'd need to make contact with one if we wanted to do such a thing." Illarion chuckles, "No.. we will not go that far. Those creatures have a very bad reputation for a reason. I'd trust Starsceam before a Dire Wraith." She sighs, "Try to keep track of this being. If she proves dangerous we need to know as soon as we can." Delusion nods. "I'll keep in touch with her, then. The humans also have someone infected with a wraith in some fashion, did you know? She showed up to the fight as well." Illarion sighs AGAIN, "Is someone breeding them? They are suddenly poppping up all over." Delusion shakes her head. "Who knows? One is from an alternate reality. The other is associated with the military group the Autobots are allied with." Illarion nods as she starts to pace a bit, arms crossed, "Hmm.." Delusion leans against the wall of the arena. "Your thought that something might come up that night was prescient." Illarion shakes her head, "Still have a strong feeling it's not over." She sighs agan adn starts walking towards the exit, "Just keep a eye on the one here. the humans can handle their own as long as it stays on their world." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "The humans have been visiting Cybertron, lately. More than just Witwicky." Illarion mutters as she exits the Arena, "More monkeys around... joy." She pauses and looks back over her shoulder, "You and yuor Sisters have been doing well... All of you make me proud to have you here." With that she exits. Log session ending at 23:22:49 on Sunday, 15 December 2019.